creepypasta_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Majora mask Ghost NPC
Hello I like to Tell you the Expirence of What just happen Before i Tell you the Incident that happen. My name is Devon Truman Freshman of College and This took place on the July Summer of 2015 I was In my Dorm One Day Getting Ready to Pack to go back Home I am the Eagle Fan A Student who is Becoming a Software Developer Right When i was Nearly Finished I am Done for the day and I am About to Head Home Tomorrow So I packed My Games and College Stuff and As i head home For next day No one Isnt Home Not even my Younger Sister She Just got off of School for Summer vacation She Recentlly Turn 17 She Goes to the Same High school I use to go I remember the Fun time I have After I unpacked everything i know one thing i was going to do is get on my computer and i decided to get on Discord and I am just talking to People like always i even have a Private server with my friends who are from College some of them are studying computer and science and other management and one is becoming a Engineer so We just Talk about the study subject and I was Talking to my Friends about what game I always wanting to get cause I already got Bored My friend Send me a Link to a Ebay page Of a unpopular game call The legend of Zelda Majora Mask for Nintendo 64 so i clicked on the Link and Here something Werid about it when i clicked on it there an seller and The game that I bought was $40.00 Which it must been a old game and I have Purchase the game and 4 days later I was just Setting up my Nintendo 64 and Setted up my Small SD tv Which is a 2006 model a Sony one This one only have 2 cables and it is small It was Small so it fitted on my desk I also got my camera and stand out with it so I am all ready to do some Recording gameplay of this Game I saw ups driving and Asking for Devon Truman and I come outside and The Delivery Driver tell me If i ordered this and Yes so He given me 2 items 1 is game in small package and while he was picking it up He saw a Note attach to It. It almost been 2 days Since i got the game I Told me college friends that I got a New game so I Did a group video call and Show them a Game copied and they were suprise and I was going to use a carema but I used a Iphone Instead so I tell my friends That i am gonna to show them the game footage so I blow the cartridge since it is a Old n64 game and before I turned my console on a Message appear on screen Shown up'Please Help me get outta here' and 2nd Text appear and at bottom it Show a Square mean This was 2 Message and It show'I must Warn you that He is Inside of Game so like he was sending a Message' this is strange that Game was talking to me and My friends and I were confused so They decided to End the call as They got creep out Thinking it a prank so we decided to end the call i also caught this on Footage As I finish the text there was an Final message said'Will you help this Spirit Free and it show 2 options Yes and No'I selected Yes and The game Turn it self off' I was Confused why it Do it The button Is still at the On switch so I turn it off and Turn back on and I was Greeted with a Nintendo 64 but it was Going reversed so It went to title screen as Normal I notice there was Nothing I know that There is suppose to be a Majora Mask that goes Normal and Shown a Happy Mask Sales man Holding a Majora mask so I decided to Press a Button to Start and I got to Select Menu Screen but the Music was Playing Unversed I am still Recording Hopely that I will be Able to Capture all in 1 Screen and Right I press File 1 There was only 6 as 'H E L P M E' as someone was being Trapped so I have no choice but to Select it and I was suprise Everything still here and The options is here to I Decided to go to it and Edit the settings The game Audio and Turn to Switch Instead Hold so I did that I finally am Ready to Play the Game the Music is getting Creepy so I Decided to Press File 1 that I made and I Did press A on it and The Screen Turn black and The Intro Cutscene is Normal It tells About an Event of Ocarina of time and Link Finding his Beloving Friend so It was playing a Intro Like normal Link was Riding the horse and When it Got to SkullKid Clearly a Text Popped up'So Your the one Who Helping the Person That I Trapped Devon'And I was Started to Panic that The Character was Talking Directly at me And He Manage to Turn Entire screen White as this Cutscene was playing out of Unusual The Skullkid said'Hello Devon I like to make this as your New home' and next part -The skullkid Laugh and 2 Fairies just Hanging around him And they actually were Looking at me- and This Text Appear'Hmm so You wanna Play a Game Do you-and the Phone stopped Recording some reason-I was Freaking out and I Immediately Shut the Game off to Prevent what gonna Happen and I Told my Friends on Discord of What just Happened so I was Talking about What was going on and I send them the footage and They were Scared and They told me that There was a Game that Done this to was Conker bad fur day Which I told them I dont Remember Nintendo doing this But.... 4 Hours Later after what Happen When i was On my Phone in Living room My Phone was Exploding with Bunch of Spamming Messages Like someone was Texting me 150 Times Which He thought his Friend was just Spamming him and I just Got a Nofication from a Username Name the Skullkid Telling me I sure Like Enjoying Doing this To you and he Laugh to and I confronted This kid saying'YOU THINK YOU CAN SPAM ME 150 TIME KID LET ME TELL YOU IF YOUR NOT MAN ENOUGH TO FACE ME I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WHERE YOU LIVE AND WE WILL HAVE A FRIENDY CONSERVATION'and after that last message I dont know what I just hear but In the other room I just hear a Skullkid Laugh so I was getting abit Paranoid but I havnt got a Message from this Kid Who probabbly about 7-3 days Later-I just Got home from my Summer Job I was making Money so I can go on a Trip and I tell my co.worker I am Plan on visiting a Friend who I know and I was telling him about a Most Mess up Day Yesterday so I got home and Go on my Bed and Process what Most creepy thing Happen I was like Was the Skullkid Talking to me and No one know If nintendo Did it just to mess with there fans or not or as a Prank. so I decided to get on my Computer and Login and I decided to Log back on Discord I Find the User name Skullkid and I notice he is Offline and There was another User name Link Which someone must be a fan of Legend of Zelda and what he told me and I was suprised He is Actually Link and he ask me Why he was Freaking out and I just saw a Location he currently in and I ask him where are you at and He replied to me'I am currently in Termina'and he Tell me to do a Callup so as we Did and Link was speaking on telling me How he can get rid of the Skullkid cause I send Screenshot of the conservation from a Username name Skullkid and send everything to Him and He was Nervous and said'I was afraid of that Link said'And I ask him If he knows him and He told me That was the Same Skullkid who was talking Directly to him'Link tell me the Steps how to Get rid of him By telling me to Play the Game so I played the game as i was Told